Fairy Tale
by NaraShikamaru21
Summary: AU Naruto, a prisoner because of the demon inside him. Hinata, a princess of the powerful kingdom of Konoha. In a world of prejudice, she's the only one who sees him for who he really is. Through all the trials and hardships, will love bloom? *NaruHina*


Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

Summary – AU Naruto, a prisoner because of the demon inside him. Hinata, a princess of the powerful kingdom of Konoha. In a world of prejudice, she's the only one who sees him for who he really is. Through all the dangers and difficulties, will love bloom?

Pairings – NaruHina (Main), SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, ChoIno, KonoHana

Author's Note (A/N) – My first AU fic. Hope you guys enjoy!

An AU fic. Should be interesting. Well, like the summary says, Konoha is a kingdom, not a ninja village, but don't worry; all the jutsus and special techniques you love will still be here. I couldn't just throw them away, now could I? It wouldn't be _Naruto_ without them. The headbands are still present in the story, too. However, everyone would be knights, not ninja, and the Hokage would be the best knight in the kingdom, or the head knight. The Hyuga family is the royal family, and, as such, Hiashi is the king and Hinata would be a princess and heir to the throne. Other than these little alterations, everything else is pretty similar. Well, I hope you guys like it.

Remember, since everything else is pretty much the same, the technology level is approximately equal to that of mid-eighties Japan, excluding automobiles and firearms, so, even though the setting appears to be one of medieval Europe, don't be surprised if you find alarm clocks, stoves and other such gadgets in the story. Also, even though I said everyone would be knights now, keep in mind that not all knights dress in heavy armor and carry a sword, just like not every ninja dresses in black and uses a katana. This is _Naruto_; there aren't many stereotypical knights in this story. Just keep these things in mind.

I know I said I wouldn't start another story until I finished _Naruto's Awakening_, but I _really_ wanted to write this. When I think of NaruHina like this, how can I _not _write it? It's just too damn good. Besides, this is a simple little story that I can work on without it interfering with my other fic.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

_The Kingdom of Konoha, the ruling faction of the Fire Country, was one of five powerful governments found throughout the world, and many view it as the most powerful, because of the many outstanding knights it has produced. Ruled by the royal family, the Hyuga, the kingdom held together through many decades of war and hardship, thanks to the many Hokages, the head knights of the kingdoms, and the most powerful warriors in the world. Currently, the kingdom was in a time of recovery, having just concluded a third war against the Iwa Empire, the ruling faction of the Earth Country. As a solution was found, the continent entered an era of peace. Rebuilding was going smoothly, and everything seemed to be right in the Fire Country again._

_However, the peace was not to last. In a catastrophic turn of events, one of the legendary Biju attacked the kingdom of Konoha, shaking the society's foundations to the core. Amidst all the chaos, Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage, hero of the Third Great War, stepped up to face the demon. Armed with the kingdoms most powerful summons and techniques, the Yondaime fought the demon, in a battle on par with those of the gods. The battle raged, and, in the end, the Yondaime was victorious, but at a price. Unable to slay the demon, the Yondaime sealed it inside a newborn child. The deed done, the Yondaime died to close the seal, making the ultimate sacrifice to protect the kingdom. However, in his dying moments, he knew that his sacrifice was nothing compared to the one he had made the newborn child take, for, though he wished it not to be, he knew the child would be despised. In dying, he could only hope his most trusted comrades would uphold the truth, and protect the child._

_And, so, the Yondaime died, protecting the kingdom, and becoming a hero and a legend, remembered and respected as the greatest Hokage in Konoha's history. The boy, who was sacrificed unwillingly for the greater good, lived on, carrying the sealed demon within him, unknowingly continuing the Yondaime's legacy and protecting the village from the great evil of the demon, known as the Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox._

_The boy still lives now, and, though hated and despised, holds his head held high, never letting the people of the kingdom douse his spirit. He maintains his course; never swaying from the path fate has given him, no matter how many try to impede his progress. He never gives up hope, for he knows that, one day, he will show them all. He'd prove himself, and show the kingdom that he was no demon._

_He was Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage._

**Fairy Tale**

_**Chapter I – Kindness**_

"Uhh…"

Naruto lifted his head with difficulty. His whole body was in pain, and it wasn't getting better. No, today would definitely be classified as a bad day. Here he stood, or, rather, hung, from the grip of the castle guards, beaten and battered, being placed under arrest for some crime he didn't do. The problem was that he was the only one who believed he didn't do it. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that this sucked. This _really_ sucked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Came the voice of the royal advisor, Orochimaru. He had a gleeful smirk on his face and an evil glint in his eye, though only two people caught it. "You have been charged with disrupting the peace, theft and conspiracy to overthrow the government. For this, you will be placed under heavy custody while your final sentence will be decided." Naruto looked at the man incredulously; or, at least, as much as he could in his current state.

'_Conspiracy…? What the hell is he talkin' about?_' Naruto thought to himself. "What a load of bull…" Orochimaru just smirked evilly.

"Deny it all you will, but you are under arrest." His expression then turned ugly. "Throw him in his cell." The guards nodded and dragged the blonde's limp body away, heading towards the 'heavy confinement' chamber.

X-X-X-X-X

The king watched all of this impassively, though with a slightly worried look in his eye.

"Father…" Came his eldest daughter's voice. He turned his head to Hinata as she looked on, watching them drag the boy's body sadly. "Is this really the right thing to do? I-I mean, I've never seen the boy do anything…" Hiashi closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure, Hinata…" He opened his eyes again and looked at Orochimaru. "But this is the council's decision. I'm afraid there is not much I can do at this point…" Hinata continued to gaze at the blonde as he was dragged away.

She had seen him before, on the occasions she went into the city. He was quite the prankster, and, much to her enjoyment and the townsfolk's dismay, he played his pranks quite often. She thought they were quite clever, but the other people didn't think so. She had always wondered what the boy had done to deserve all the hate he received, but she never had found the answer. However, she always noticed that the boy would just carry on, hold his head high, and shake off the insults. She admired that about him. His confidence seemed to be boundless and his spirit unbreakable. This was what drew her to him. Despite all this, she hadn't even known the boy's name. She found herself wanting to know more about him.

"Uzumaki Naruto-dono…" She whispered to herself.

Perhaps…she could speak to him later.

X-X-X-X-X

Hinata perked her head up and glanced at the clock next to her bed. It read eleven o'clock, and she deemed it late enough to sneak out without drawing suspicion. Getting out of bed and throwing on her housecoat, she opened the door a crack and peered out. Clear. She stepped out and hurried to the staircase, all the while being cautious to avoid the night patrol. As she arrived at the staircase, she peered down it. It looked clear, but she soon realized the disadvantage of residing at one of the top floors. It was going to be a long trip down.

Hinata sighed. Being a princess was tough, even at the age of six. She mounted her resolve and made her way down.

A while later, she finally arrived at the bottom of the dungeons where the boy was being held. She carefully peered around corners to make sure she wasn't spotted. She was kind of surprised that she hadn't seen a guard yet, especially now that she was in the lower dungeons. She expected security to be a little tighter. Then again, in a castle this big, getting lost would probably be a criminal's biggest problem. She stopped her train of thought and continued on.

After a while, she found the cell that she had overheard the guards say earlier was where the boy was being held. Here in the deepest depths of the castle, the dungeons were mazy and spread far apart, deep underground. She walked for a while and arrived at the end of long corridor, facing the cell that held the blonde boy. "Cell S-009," it said. It then occurred to her that she had a problem on her hands: How was she going to get in there? It's not like they left a high-security cell like this unlocked.

'_Great…_' Hinata though, gloom washing over her. '_Now what? I really want to speak with him…_'

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata jumped and turned around, eyes wide. Behind her stood Kurenai, one of the elite knights and her personal caretaker. "What are you doing down here, of all places?" She asked, suspicious. "Especially at this hour?"

Hinata began to stutter. "I-I…I, uh…w-well…"

"This is hardly a place for a six-year-old princess to be." Kurenai consoled. "Dangerous folks reside here, Hinata. Especially here on S-block."

Hinata looked down, saddened. "B-but…earlier, when they arrested that boy…" She looked up at her caretaker. "What could he have possibly done to end up here? H-he can't be much older than I…"

Kurenai was taken aback. Was she worried for the boy? She would have to introduce her to Iruka someday… Kurenai smiled gently and kneeled down to the princess' height and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is that what you came here for? To see him?" She asked. Hinata nodded. "I see," Kurenai replied. "You know, maybe I'll let you talk to him."

Hinata looked up, hope in her eyes, the look on her face clearly asking, "Really?" Kurenai grabbed her keys and started shifting through them. She found the one she was looking for and slid it into the keyhole.

As Hinata was about to enter, Kurenai spoke up once more. "The world needs more people like you, Hinata-sama. I'm sure the boy could use some friendly company." Hinata smiled shyly with a small blush and entered. Kurenai smiled. She was one of the few who objected to the young boy's arrest, being a personal friend of Iruka's, but there was only so much a knight could do…

'_Good luck, Hinata-sama,_' Kurenai thought. '_I'm sure you can show that boy how to light up the darkness he's been thrown into…_'

Hinata walked through the short hall that the cell door opened to. As she approached the end, she could hear muffled sobs. She hid behind the corner and poked her head out the slightest to find the source of the noise. To her right, she saw a small, rusty-looking bed with a dirty mattress and blanket and pillow, and on top of it was the blonde boy, face buried in the pillow, body shaking from his sobs. It broke her heart. She summed up her courage and stepped towards the boy. The boy didn't seem to notice her approach, until she decided to speak up.

"U-Uzumaki-dono?" She said quietly, but the boy heard her, and shot his head up. When he spotted the Hyuga princess, he shot to the corner of his bed where the corner of the room was and curled up into a ball, looking at her fearfully.

"W-w-who are you?"

Hinata looked at him sadly for a second before bowing and saying, "I-I'm Hyuga Hinata."

The boy seemed to calm down after that. "W-why are you here?" He asked nervously. Hinata fidgeted.

"I-I wanted to speak with you…" She answered truthfully. The blonde seemed confused.

"Talk to me?" He asked. "Why would you want to talk to me?"

Hinata looked at him sadly. "Because you looked sad." She replied. "A-and I know, that when I'm sad, I-I feel better when I have a friend to talk to…"

The blonde just looked away with a sour look. "I don't have any friends…" He said. "No one wants to be my friend."

"Th-then, I'll be your friend."

The blonde looked at her in disbelief. He jumped to the edge of the rusty bed and glared at her. "R-really?" He said, his eyes pleading her to say, "Yes."

Hinata smiled gently and replied, "Y-yes, Uzumaki-don-!" Before she could finish her sentence, the boy glomped her in happiness. Hinata was taken by surprise, and here face began to glow in a bright blush. The boy finally released here and stepped back, grinning sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Hehe… Sorry, uhh…" He looked sheepishly confused for a moment before continuing. "What did you say your name was again?"

Hinata snapped out of her daze and looked away, blushing. "H-Hyuga Hinata…" She replied.

"Hinata, huh?" The blonde said thoughtfully before grinning and replying, "That's a really pretty name, Hinata-chan!" Hinata blushed brightly at the comment. "My name's Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" He said brightly.

"O-of course, Uzumaki-dono," Hinata said. Naruto shook his head in reply to her statement.

"No, no, no! 'Uzumaki-dono' sounds too fancy. Just call me 'Naruto!'" The blonde said. Hinata blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"My apologies, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied.

"You don't have to apologize, Hinata-chan!" He declared happily. Hinata just smiled her small smile and blushed lightly.

In the hallway, Kurenai watched the two. '_Aren't they cute?_' She thought. '_A princess and a prisoner. It's kinda like a fairy tale…_'

Kurenai continued to watch them as the minutes passed by, Naruto and Hinata passing the time talking, getting to know each other a bit. Unfortunately, all things must come to an end, and Kurenai stepped in to put the two to bed.

"Done, you two?" She asked. Both jumped and turned around, Naruto looking nervous and Hinata blushing. Kurenai smiled sweetly at the two. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm the one who let her in." She said. Naruto smiled brightly at her statement. "However, I'm afraid it's getting late, and I must put young Miss Hyuga to bed." Naruto looked crestfallen. His new and only friend had to leave already. "You should get some sleep, too." Naruto just looked down sadly.

Hinata turned to Naruto and said, "I-I'll come back to visit, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto brightened up a bit after that. He nodded and turned to Kurenai.

"Time for bed!" She said, smiling. "Let's go, Hinata-sama." She turned to leave, Hinata following, when Naruto suddenly grabbed the princess' hand. Hinata blushed at the intimate contact and turned towards the blonde.

"One more thing, Hinata-chan," He said, smiling. "I was just wondering, are you an angel?" Naruto asked innocently.

Hinata's response was to blush a whole new shade of crimson and stutter nonsense. Naruto continued with his explanation. "'Cause I heard someone talking about them, how they're really beautiful people that wear white who help people when they really need it." He said. "Just like you, Hinata-chan!"

Kurenai smiled sweetly at the two. They really were too cute. "Well, I'm afraid that you'll just have to wait for your answer, Naruto-kun, because you and Hinata should really be getting to bed. Six-year-olds don't need to be staying up until two o'clock in the morning." She said. Naruto nodded.

"Alright." He gave in. "Goodnight, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata just wave shyly in farewell, still blushing brightly from his comment. Kurenai smiled. '_Why can't more mature guys make comments that romantic?_' She thought humorously. '_I don't think Naruto even realized the impact of his question._' However, she decided to save her pondering for another time. Now, it was time for bed.

However, none of them would ever realize how that question would affect their fate.

* * *

A/N – Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? (hides behind desk) I deeply apologize for my prolonged absence and the extremely late update of _Naruto's Awakening_. Too many distractions over the holidays…

Anyway, I decided to make it up to by giving you TWO updates: this and Chapter 13 of _Naruto's Awakening_. I hope you guys enjoy both. I was inspired to write this by my involvement in the NaruHina FC, and many in there have been awaiting the much anticipated release of this and Chapter 13. Well, here you go. I hope you guys like this story, and I hope that the changes I've made in the Naruto universe don't subtract from your enjoyment of this story.

I know this chapter is rather short, but it is only the intro. Other chapters may be longer. Or, they may be the same length. We'll find out.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
